Snow Day
by Johnnydspiratequeen
Summary: Mrs. Lovett is eager to romp around in the newly settled snow but what happens when she trys to drag Mr. T into the fun?


Snow Day

**Snow Day**

Mrs. Lovett hurried to the window, making sure what she saw was in fact real. It was snowing and it was actually sticking to the ground! She suddenly felt an excited urge to run and make a snow angel. She rushed to put her coat on, glad that this was a Sunday and that she didn't have to work.

Upon running out her shop door, she leaned her head back to catch the snowflakes on her tongue. It was a shame that she was the only one enjoying the fresh snow…

"Mr. T, hurry, you must come quickly!" Mrs. Lovett called from the bottom of the stairs leading up to the barber shop.

Inside, Sweeney Todd was staring out the window when he noticed Mrs. Lovett flailing her arms wildly and calling his name. He didn't make an effort to go outside at first but she was being very persistent.

"Just to get her to leave me alone", he said to himself as he thrust open the door and leaned over the railing, "What is it, Mrs. Lovett?!"

Just as he said this, a freezing snowball smacked him right in the face. Mrs. Lovett howled with laughter as he stood paralyzed with shock. He quickly wiped the remaining snow off of his face even though a few flurries still clung to his lashes and hair. Growling, he started down the steps towards her, not realizing that the stairs were so slick from ice. Before he knew it, he was in the air and then flat on his backside a few steps down.

Mrs. Lovett just gaped at him for a moment and then roared with laughter, leaning over and holding her stomach.

"No more! No more!" she begged through gasps of air, "I can't take it!"

Sweeney scooped some snow off the ground near the steps, hiding it behind his back. He then walked over to her where she was still laughing hysterically.

"Oh Mrs. Lovett", he said, almost too sweetly.

"Yes", she asked only to be greeted with a face-full of snow.

He laughed now for the first time as Sweeney Todd as she spat and sputtered, wiping snow off her face.

"Now you're gonna get it!" she yelled playfully as she quickly formed snow into a ball.

"Should I be worried now?" he asked.

"You better!" she replied and heaved the snow at him. He ducked, and the snow hit Mrs. Mooney as she walked past.

Both Todd and Lovett stared as Mrs. Mooney glared at them then ran away as fast as she could for such an old bat. They glanced at each other and smirked before laughing harder. Suddenly, Mrs. Lovett dropped down into a fluffy patch of snow and started moving her arms and legs.

Sweeney looked at her, a quizzical look on his face, "What are you doing Mrs. Lovett?"

"Making a snow angel, you silly man!"

Before Sweeney could protest, Mrs. Lovett grabbed him by the leg and pulled him down into the snow beside her. She giggled as he cried out at the coldness.

"Are you daft woman? What do you think you're doing?!" he exclaimed, trying to stand back up.

"Oh calm down," Mrs. Lovett said, yanking him back by his vest, "Would it kill you to have a little fun?"

"No…" he replied with a cynical smile, "but it might kill you!"

She huffed and ignored his remark, continuing to spread her arms and legs rapidly. Sweeney managed to edge himself away and stand back up. He looked around, noticing a snow shovel outside one of the buildings across the street. Making sure Mrs. Lovett was still preoccupied with her angel, he grabbed the shovel and scooped a large amount of snow into it. Mrs. Lovett was just about ready to stand up and observe what she had made when she felt cold smack her chest and stomach, biting at the skin beneath the fabric of her coat. She let out a shrill yell and tried to get up but found it was very hard because of the large amount of ice and snow Sweeney had just dumped on her.

Less than a moment later, he dropped another cold pile on her. She screamed again, "Mr. Todd! What are you doing?!"

"Burying you", he said matter of factly as he dumped another pile onto her.

"BURYING ME?!" she exclaimed, horrified that it was so hard to move now.

"Don't worry, nobody will know," he answered darkly, sighing as he shoveled up a big pile of snow.

He dumped it on her, making her whimper as she tried to break free. "That won't do any good," Sweeney said as he dumped even more of the white stuff ontop of her.

She was shivering now from the coldness that pinned her down. Sweeney knelt down next to her and her face brightened, thinking that he might dig her back out. No such luck. He started to pack the snow down over her arms and legs, making it absolutely impossible to move.

"Mr. T! This is nonsense, let me up immediately!" she ordered.

"Now Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney said like he was scolding a child, "Aren't you the one that suggested I have fun?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Congradulations then", he said with a smirk, ""Cause this is my idea of fun."

She groaned as he stood back up, looking over his work. Nellie Lovett glared daggers at him but he took no notice of that. He casually brushed the snow of his fingerless gloves and started to ascend the stairs back to his shop.

Mrs. Lovett was panicking now, "Mr. Todd! You can't just leave me out here! I gots a business to run after all!"

"It's Sunday", Sweeney replied, still walking up the stairs.

"Yes but I've gotta get the pies ready tonight!" She argued.

"Take a day off," he said reaching his door, "Nobody will even notice you're gone."

She growled, enraged. The snow felt like it was burning her it was so freezing cold. "Fine", she said aloud, "It's not so 'eavy. I can get out meself!" She tried to move, straining every muscle but to no avail. She panted and layed there, staring at the cold, gray sky.

Just when she thought she might freeze to death, Toby opened the front door to find his adoptive mum laying buried in a heap of snow.

"Mum!" he cried out and rushed over to her, "What's 'appened?!"

"It's Mr. Todd," Mrs. Lovett replied, grateful to see the little boy at her side, "Me and 'im were playing and he just buried me and left me 'ere!"

"That aint nice o' him at all, mum. Bloody blighter…" Toby cursed.

"Hush now and 'elp me outta here. I'll go make us some hot chocolate," Mrs. Lovett told him.

Toby's face brightened considerably, "O' course ma'am!"

The boy proceeded to dig her out of her snow burial as Sweeney Todd watched from the smaller window in his shop. He shook his head and sipped from the hot tea he had just made for himself before sitting himself down in his chair.

Once out of the snow, Mrs. Lovett bustled off to change her clothes since she was now a shivering mess. When she returned, she regarded Toby who was staring outside at the snow. She smiled, "Why don't you go outside and play, dearie? I'll 'ave the hot chocolate ready in a tic."

Toby grinned warmly at her, "Thank you ma'am!"

"Don't forget yer coat!" she called after him.

He froze in his tracks and reached for his coat and scarf before darting out the door. "Bloody wonder he didn't forget 'is shoes", Mrs. Lovett muttered to herself as she went about making the hot chocolate.

ST

Mrs. Lovett and Toby sat at one of the tables in her shop, enjoying their hot beverages. They chatted and giggled and then Toby finished early and had some sweeping to do. Nellie sat there, staring into the dark liquid, thinking about what had happened earlier. Oh how she wanted to get him back for that.

Suddenly, a very devious little plan hatched in her brain and she smiled to herself devishly at the thought. She quickly finished her hot chocolate and washed the dishes. She made pies as fast as she was capable for she was eager to set her little plan in motion.

"Hope 'es a 'eavy sleeper…" she thought to herself later that night. Then Mrs. Lovett was struck with an idea, "What if he doesn't go to sleep tonight?" She chewed her fingernail in thought.

It had just occurred to her that her plan might not work out at all. Some nights Sweeney would go to sleep and other nights, most nights, she'd hear his constant pacing above her head. Oh she hoped that she might be lucky tonight in that he'd fall asleep.

After all of her chores were done for the day, Mrs. Lovett went outside to recover the shovel Sweeney had tossed aside. She shoveled as much snow as she could fit into it, all the while laughing to herself. It was a tricky task to carry the snow-heavy shovel all the way up the stairs but she managed. She set the shovel down on the landing outside the door and slowly pushed it open so that the bell wouldn't jingle. Reaching up on her tip-toes and stretching her arm as far as she could, she grasped the bell and yanked it off the door frame. She set it down gently on the floor and carried the shovel inside.

Mrs. Lovett had been lucky, Sweeney Todd was asleep on his cot on the far left side of the room. She approached him, looking down into his sleeping, angelic face. Biting her lip so that she would not sigh at the sight of him, she very carefully drug back his blanket, revealing his white shirt with a few buttons undone at the top. Had this been any other time, Nellie would have been content as could be just to sit and watch him sleep…but not tonight.

Grasping the shovel with both hands once again, trying hard not to giggle, she held it high over him and dropped the whole load of snow onto his chest. His eyes snapped open and he let out a startled yell as he sat bolt upright in his bed. His face was contorted with fear and shock as he looked down ot the pile of snow that had soaked through his thin shirt. Mrs. Lovett couldn't contain herself any longer. She dropped to the ground, laughing so hard that her ribs ached.

Sweeney glared at her as she rolled onto her side, shaking with shrieks of laughter. Without a further thought, he whipped out his razor and turned her over on her back so that he was stradling her with his legs. He held the razor threateningly to her throat, the silver glinting with the moonlight that poured in through the huge window.

Mrs. Lovett ceased her laughter but wasn't truly afraid. His eyes seemed to penetrate hers with his icy stare. "Now, now Mr. T.," Mrs. Lovett tutted, "No need to get angry, this is just my idea of fun!"

**A/N:** _So yeah, I started working on this in like January and forgot all about it so I just finished it. I thought it was kinda cute. There was no real plot or anything, just a little fluff and a little fun. Please R&R! :D _


End file.
